La terre et le sang
by Suppu
Summary: (X-over HP- Escaflowne) * CH. 5 Upload * Van est blessé, Severus discute tranquillement avec Hitomi et des visiteurs pas très très sympathiques débarquent dans l'enceinte de l'école...
1. La Lune des Illusions

Les bla-blas de l'auteur : Bon, comme je mets du temps à écrire mes chapitres des ombres jumelles en ce moment, je vous fait patienter avec ceci ^^  
Le titre est un énorme jeu de mots, car la terre se dit Chi, tandis que sang se dit également chi en japonais…  
Ah ah ah -____- ;;;;  
  
Ceci est une fanfic x-over. Harry Potter et son univers appartient à J.K.Rowling ; Tenkuu no Escaflowne appartient au Studio Sunrise et à ses autres auteurs dont j'ai oublié les noms .  
Je suis désolée, je vous impose encore une histoire avec des japonais ! Mais j'aime tellement les manga et Harry Potter que je ne peux m'en empêcher… ^^ ;;;;;  
Pour Harry Potter, cela se passe en cinquième année ; pour Escaflowne, cela se passe quelques temps après le départ d'Hitomi. ( je vais mélanger la série TV et le film, parce qu'il y a de bonnes idées dans l'un ainsi que dans l'autre )  
Ah oui, dernière chose, si vous ne connaissez pas l'histoire d'Escaflowne, je vous fait un rapide récit…  
  
« Escaflowne raconte l'histoire d'une jeune fille du nom de Hitomi qui, un soir où elle s'entrainaît en athlétisme, « reçut » la visite d'un dragon et d'un habitant d'un autre monde, Van Fanel. Après que ce dernier ait vaincu le monstre, avec la précieuse aide d'Hitomi qui le sauva grâce à une étrange vision, tous les deux partirent avec une étrange pierre provenant du cœur du dragon et réapparurent sur Gaea, une planète situé entre la Terre et la Lune.  
La pierre qu'avait pris Van servait à manipuler le robot légendaire Escaflowne, un don des êtres d'une ancienne époque.  
Là-bas, Hitomi fit de nombreuses rencontres, et vécut bien des aventures. La jeune fille acquit alors d'étranges dons, tels que la vision et la possibilité de voir et ressentir l'invisible. Le pouvoir d'Hitomi était tel qu'elle pouvait influencer Escaflowne et son utilisateur, Van.  
  
Rating : G  
  
Pairing : Je sais pas pour le moment…  
Chapitre I : La Lune des illusions  
Fanelia, terre des dragons et royaume de Van Fanel  
Le temps s'était écoulé depuis le départ d'Hitomi. Van sentit comme un poids sur son cœur quand il pensait à la jeune fille ; Merle le taquinait afin qu'il l'oublie, mais en vain. Elle revenait chaque nuit le hanter dans ses rêves, rendant le réveil pénible pour lui.  
Comme chaque jour, Van venait se recueillir sur la tombe de son frère aîné, Folken.  
Il déposa une germe de fleurs et s'agenouilla.  
- Oni-Ue, il caressa la pierre tombale du bout des doigts, je m'en veux de ce qui s'est passé.   
Folken Lakur de Fanel était l'aîné de Van. Il mourut lors de la bataille livré contre Dornkirk, ancien terrien, en terrassant ce dernier.  
- Si tu savais comme vous me manquez… Je rêve toujours d'Hitomi, mais je ne peux pas la rejoindre. Je ne peux pas quitter de nouveau Fanelia.  
  
- Van-sama, dit une voix enjouée en faisant sursauter Van.  
- Merle, que veux-tu ?  
La jeune fille était une créature à l'apparence humaine et aux oreilles et queue de chat. Une belle coiffure au carré et un air insouciant sur son visage enfantin.  
- On m'envoie te chercher. Suis-moi, sourit-elle.  
Elle se mit à courir sur ses pattes, suivit par un Van étonné. Ils atteignirent la salle royale, Van marchait lentement et Merle s'écarta sur le côté, faisant place à d'étranges personnes. Des grandes robes, avec des tissus soyeux et des bijoux sur les bras et le cou. On pouvait également apercevoir d'étranges tatouages sur leur front.  
- Mais vous êtes…Que faites-vous ici ? dit Van brusquement.  
- Van Fanel, fils métis de notre consoeur, nous sollicitons ton aide, dit l'une des femmes.  
- Moi ?  
- Comme tu le sais, notre descendance n'est plus dans ce monde. Mais il existe un lieu où ceux d'entre nous s'entretuent. Tu dois rétablir l'équilibre, sinon leur monde ne sera plus.  
- En quoi cela me concerne ?   
- En tout, Van Fanel. Plus aucun lien ne sera fait entre notre monde et le leur si les descendants s'entretuent. Je crois que cela te serait assez pénible ?  
Van jeta un regard noir à la femme.  
- Qui sont ces descendants ?  
- Ils se sont convertis en sorciers, dans un royaume appelé Grande-Bretagne sur la Lune des Illusions…  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Harry Potter était allongé sur son lit, les mains sur son oreiller et la tête enfouie dessous. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à trouver le sommeil, et pourtant c'est tout ce qu'il demandait.   
Ce début de vacances était pire que tout, non seulement il n'arrivait pas à dormir, mais en plus les Dursley se donnaient un malin plaisir à le nourrir de pain et de fromage seulement, soi-disant « que cela l'aiderait à mieux grandir ». Mais tout ça ne l'empêchait pas revivre ce rêve, toujours ce même rêve.  
Harry est dans un lieu sombre, le vent souffle de manière sinistre. Derrière une tombe, un homme sort. Harry hurle de tous ces poumons.  
- Avada Kedavra !  
Et il se réveille toujours en sursaut à ce moment-là.  
Harry jeta au loin son coussin et redressa la tête. Tout était flou, il mit ses lunettes et quitta son lit. Sur son bureau, il entendit une petite sonnerie. Douze petits tintements. Ca y est, il a quinze ans. Il soupira et ouvrit la fenêtre de sa chambre, attendant la venue habituelle des chouettes et hiboux de ses amis.  
Il attendit une dizaine de minutes et, somnolant petit à petit, il posa sa tête sur le bureau. C'est alors qu'il reçut un coup en pleine tête, le fracassant à moitié. Il se massa le crâne frénétiquement.  
- Salut Coq, sourit faiblement Harry.  
Le petit animal sautillait sur la table, hululant doucement. Harry prit son bien et l'oiseau alla boire à la volière vide de Hedwig.  
  
« Bon anniversaire Harry !  
J'espère que tout se passe bien chez tes Muggles, maman a essayé plusieurs fois de demander à Dumbledore de te laisser passer le reste de tes vacances au Terrier, mais il est bien têtu. Ne désespère pas, on se verra au moins à Diagon Alley.   
Hedwig a ton cadeau, je te contacterai de nouveau bientôt  
  
Ron »  
  
Harry vit que l'écriture de son ami était bien tremblante, comme s'il hésitait dans le choix de ses mots.   
Harry reçut d'autres hiboux de ses amis et son habituelle lettre de l'école Hogwarts.  
  
Le lendemain, au réveil, Harry entendait des cris venant du salon. Il descendit avec prudence, écoutant attentivement les mots échangés entre son oncle et sa tante.  
- Ses dépenses sont considérables, nous ne pouvons plus nous permettre de dépenser autant ! aboyait l'oncle Vernon.  
- N'oublie pas que nous avons encore une charge, il est nourrit, blanchit et logé. Rien, pas même un merci, je crois que notre gratitude envers ce garçon ne l'ait rendu encore plus arrogant qu'avant. Mon Dudleynouchet se plaint de ne pas pouvoir se nourrir convenablement. Son régime le perturbait au point de lui faire perdre tous ses moyens.  
- C'en est assez, je crois qu'il est temps de le laisser vagabonder, de toute façon, on ne peut rien pour lui. Qu'il retourne avec ceux de son espèce !  
Vernon s'arrêta et on entendit un bruit de ressort, il quitta son siège et s'approcha de la porte d'entrée.  
- Harry Potter ! cria-t-il.  
Le garçon s'avança doucement et poussa la porte.  
- Oui, oncle Vernon ?  
Vernon saisit son neveu par le bras et le tira jusqu'à l'escalier. Ils montèrent et Vernon s'arrêta devant la chambre d'Harry et le poussa à l'intérieur.  
- Fais ta valise, et descends. Tu as cinq minutes !! Et apporte ta maudite chouette !  
Il claqua violemment la porte ; laissant un Harry perplexe.  
- Il va pas le faire quand même ? se dit-il.  
  
Cinq minutes après, il descendit sa grosse valise, la cage d'Hedwig sous le bras et la baguette à la ceinture, dans le dos. Pétunia lui jeta un regard dédaigneux et lui fit signe de passer dans la salle.  
- Mets ton manteau. A partir d'aujourd'hui, tu as quinze ans. Il est temps que tu te débrouilles seul, dehors !  
Harry pensait qu'il changerait d'avis, mais non. Même les adieux étaient pitoyables. Il fut sortit de la maison en un mouvement, et se retrouva à terre, la valise jeté sur la route et Hedwig hululant d'indignation.  
Harry secoua la tête.   
- Reducto.  
Il prit ses affaires et les mit dans sa poche et Harry entama sa longue marche vers l'inconnu sans jeter un œil en arrière à Privet Drive.  
Pendant près d'une demi-heure, Harry marchait. Son ventre gargouillait, mais tout ce qu'il possédait, était de la monnaie sorcier, inutilisable dans le monde Muggle. Il s'assit sur un banc, la tête cachée par ses deux mains.  
- J'en ai assez…  
Il entendit alors un grondement sourd venant du ciel. Harry haussa les sourcils, ce bruit était étrange, on ne pouvait pas en distinguer l'origine, mais ce n'était ni un avion, ni le tonnerre.  
- Qu'est-ce que …?  
Ce qu'il vit l'horrifia : une lumière aveuglante apparue au milieu de nulle part, laissant place à un énorme dragon à l'écaille verte et aux yeux couleur rouge sang. L'animal se mit à pousser un grognement assourdissant, cependant personne ne semblait s'en soucier. Ou personne ne semblait le voir, tout court.  
- C'est quoi cette farce ?  
Le dragon l'entendit, et fonça sur lui. Harry ne se posa pas de questions et se mit à courir à toute vitesse. Malgré tout, le dragon était tout de même cinq fois plus gros et plus rapide que lui, il le rattrapa aisément et le fit rouler sur le sol sur plusieurs mètres.   
Harry se redressa avec difficulté, il sortit sa baguette.  
- Stupéfix !  
Rien ne se produisit, le sort avait été dévié.  
Le monstre ouvrit la gueule et voulut le mordre lorsqu'une créature noire bondit et tira Harry en arrière. Lorsqu'ils s'éloignèrent, ils ne virent pas que le dragon s'était volatilisé.  
  
La bête noire lâcha Harry et se frotta affectueusement à la joue du garçon.  
- Sirius ?! s'écria Harry.  
Le chien aboya gaiement.  
- Que fais-tu là ? Et le dragon ?  
Le chien aboya de nouveau. Puis il reprit son apparence humaine.  
- … Merci Sirius.  
- C'est normal. Mais que fais-tu aussi loin de Privet Drive ? Et seul ?  
Harry baissa la tête.  
- Je … Les Dursley m'ont expulsé.  
- Quoi ?  
- Ce n'est pas que ça ne me réjoui pas, mais je ne sais pas où aller maintenant…  
  
Il y eut un bruit dans les buissons et Sirius se retransforma en chien, montrant les dents. Harry recula, la baguette en main.  
Harry fut projeté au sol avec violence, en se retournant, il vit que le dragon avait posé une de ses énormes pattes sur son torse, l'immobilisant complètement.  
- Sirius ! cria Harry.  
Le chien tentait vainement de protéger son filleul mais tout ce qu'il récoltait, c'était des griffures et des brûlures dû au souffle puissant de la créature.  
- Sirius, va-t'en. Il va te tuer !!   
Le même phénomène qu'avec le dragon se produisit, sauf que ce n'était pas un dragon mais un homme qui apparut, une longue épée en main. Il tombait en pic du ciel, et atterrit sur le dos du dragon. Ce dernier se mit à bouger violemment, voulant faire tomber l'intrus de son dos, mais rien n'y faisait. L'homme parlait une langue étrangère, et d'un geste, planta son arme dans l'épais crâne du dragon.  
Harry poussa un hurlement de terreur, le dragon allait d'une seconde à l'autre tomber sur lui ; au lieu de ça, il tomba en miettes. Une grosse pierre rose tomba au sol. L'homme s'approcha du chien blessé qui reprit son apparence, il sortit de dessous son vêtement une chaîne au bout duquel il y avait un pendentif qui rayonnait. Il tendit l'objet au dessus de Sirius et chuchota des mots : les blessures de Sirius guérissaient en un clin d'œil.   
- Comment ? dit Sirius.  
Harry courut vers son parrain.  
- Comment tu te sens, Sirius ? dit Harry, inquiet.  
- Je vais bien… Merci , dit-il à l'adresse de l'inconnu.  
Il semblait jeune, un adolescent de quinze ou seize ans, les cheveux noirs en bataille et les yeux d'un marron étincelant. Il était vêtu d'une étrange manière, avec de la fourrure animale et des bijoux d'une matière inconnue et des étranges tatouages sur les épaules.  
- Il semblerait que tu te sois attiré les foudres de Gaea, méfie-toi. Il n'est pas le premier à être venu et il n'est pas le dernier non plus…  
Sur ce, l'étranger disparut. Il avait un accent et une assurance peu commune aux gens d'ici, et même d'ailleurs.  
- Que faisons-nous, Sirius ? demanda Harry.  
- Je ne peux pas te laisser seul sans surveillance. Et ce n'est plus possible chez les Dursley, alors…Sirius se leva. Suis-moi, allons chez Remus.  
La pierre rose brillait faiblement. Curieux de son origine, Harry décida de ramasser la pierre. Elle lui brûla instantanément la main gauche et disparue en une fumée épaisse, comme consumée dans sa paume.  
- Etrange …  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Japon, département de Kanagawa  
Hitomi attendait son train, comme toujours à cette heure-ci. La mer était rouge sang, le soleil se couchait dans quelques minutes et le paysage semblait près à s'éteindre.  
La banalité était revenue en force chez elle, ce qui ne lui dérangeait le moins du monde. Elle se mit à bailler.  
- Je suis fatiguée, dit-elle.  
- Ca se voit, tu as fait la fête toute la soirée d'hier ou quoi ? Tu ne fais que bailler à longueur de journée, Hitomi, dit Yukari, sa meilleure amie.  
- Non, mais depuis quelques temps, j'ai du mal à dormir.  
« Je rêve de Van toutes les nuits en ce moment. Ce qui n'est pas désagréable en tout cas » pensa-t-elle en souriant.  
- Ca y est, ton air bête est de retour, ironisa Yukari.  
- Je ne t'ai rien demandé, Yukari.  
- Oui je sais, … Bon, j'ai rendez-vous avec Amano, je te laisse. A demain !  
- A demain…   
Le train arriva et Hitomi s'assit sur l'uns des nombreux sièges vides, tout en regardant la mer. Une ombre blanche venait de prendre place sur le plus grand rocher de la baie, ses grandes ailes déployées. Il lui souriait tendrement. Hitomi frappa la vitre du wagon, faisant sursauter les voyageurs du compartiment.  
- VAN !!  
Il lui fit un signe et disparut. Son cœur se serra, Van était près d'elle mais si loin. Hitomi serra son poing et se rassit normalement, comme si de rien n'était. Elle déposa son sac de sport près d'elle et vit une énorme plume blanche près d'elle. Elle la saisit et sourit, la portant à ses lèvres.  
- Merci Van…  
  
Arrivée chez elle et épuisée, Hitomi s'affala sur son bon lit moelleux et ferma les yeux. Après quelques instants, elle entendit plusieurs tocs à sa fenêtre.   
- Hein ?  
Lorsqu'elle vit une chouette blanche toquant a sa chambre, elle poussa un long hurlement.  
- Va-t-en, oiseau de malheur !*  
Elle s'approcha et sortit une batte. En ouvrant la fenêtre, l'oiseau déposa une lettre et repartit.  
- Quoi ? … C'est une blague ? dit-elle.  
- Hitomi, est-ce que ça va ? dit sa mère en travers de la porte.  
- Ca va, maman…  
Elle tourna la lettre au verso et vit une belle écriture à l'encre verte.  
- De l'anglais… Hogwarts…  
Fin du Chapitre  
  
* Dans certains pays d'Asie, il y a une superstition sur les chouettes comme quoi elles sont des présages de mort, surtout les chouettes blanches.  
  
Voilà un chapitre de bouclé, je vous embrasse, à la prochaine dans le ch.2 : De nouveaux réunis ^^  
  
Un petit extrait :  
« La nuit tombait, Harry et Sirius avaient transplané dans un village et marchaient depuis. Seul les grillons et autres insectes se faisaient entendre.  
Ils arrivèrent devant une maison assez vieille, la peinture était craquelé à plusieurs endroits et le bois était très usé.  
- On est arrivé, bienvenu au Square, sourit Sirius.  
- Le Square ?  
- On l'a appelé comme ça parce qu'on aimait bien venir ici. Nos meilleurs bêtises sont nés dans cette maison.   
Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, le bois du sol craquelaient sous leurs pas. Sirius conduisit Harry dans le salon où était allongé sur le canapé Remus. »  
  
Suppu l'hippo 


	2. De nouveaux réunis

Les bla-blas de l'auteur : J'ai remarqué qu'il y avait des fautes d'orthographe AFFREUSES dans cette fic, m**** !   
Bon, vous me direz, dans mes autres fics aussi, je lis trop vite et je prends pas le temps de vérifier, ça m'énerve !!!  
Désolée, mais j'ai horreur des fautes d'orthographe, è____é  
S'il y en a d'autres, n'hésitez pas à me le dire, je me ferai un plaisir de rectifier ça et de me fracasser la tête contre le mur è__é   
* sautille et se frappe la tête avec le poing * (Coda, toi-même tu sais que j'en suis capable)  
J'ai horreur de ça, une sainte horreur… * pète un fusible *  
  
Réponse aux reviews : (ça fait trop plaisir ça ^0^)  
Vinéa : Merci beaucoup et j'espère t'avoir éclairé pour la série TV d'Escaflowne ^^  
  
Coda : J'avoue que cette fic, je voulais la mettre après « les ombres jumelles », mais comme je mets trop de temps, ben je vous patienter en vous balançant celle-là ! J'espère qu'elle plait en tout cas ^^  
Comme tu le vois, je la jette en PATURE ! ^0^ (private joke)  
  
Angharrad : Bah euh, tu sais, ce X-over n'était pas mon idée, c'était euh…l'une des mes revieweuses, je sais plus laquelle (pardon, pardon .)  
La suite, ben comme j'aime énormément compliquée les situations les plus simples ^__________________________________^ * sourire niais * Tu verras par toi-même.  
J'espère que tu continueras à l'aimer en tout cas ^^  
  
Mimi : Merci beaucoup, mais l'idée de base n'est pas de moi. Je suis partie d'une idée et … ben j'ai pondu ça quoi ^^  
  
Bonne lecture !  
  
Chapitre II : De nouveaux réunis  
  
La nuit tombait, Harry et Sirius avaient transplanés dans un village et ils marchaient depuis. Seuls les grillons et autres insectes se faisaient entendre.  
Ils arrivèrent devant une maison assez vieille, la peinture était craquelée à plusieurs endroits et le bois était très usé.  
- On est arrivé, bienvenu au Square, sourit Sirius.  
- Le Square ?  
- On l'a appelé comme ça parce qu'on aimait bien venir ici. Nos meilleurs bêtises sont nées dans cette maison.   
Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, le bois du sol craquelait sous leurs pas. Sirius conduisit Harry dans le salon où était allongé sur le canapé Remus.  
Ce dernier leva la tête et se redressa, en se frottant les yeux.  
- Sirius ? Tu es déjà là ? …Harry ?  
- Bonjour professeur.  
Remus sourit.  
- Je ne suis plus ton professeur. Remus, ça me suffit.  
Harry acquiesça de la tête.  
- Les Dursley ont jeté Harry hors de chez eux.  
- Quoi ? Ils n'ont pas osé ?! s'écria Remus.  
- Si, mais ce n'est pas bien grave.   
- Ca ne te dérange pas s'il reste ici ? demanda Sirius.  
Remus jeta un regard quelque peu hostile à Sirius, puis soupira.  
- Pas de problème, mais il faut tenir au courant Dumbledore.  
- Je pense qu'il le sait déjà, dit Sirius en désignant la fenêtre.  
Un oiseau rouge entra par la vitre baissée, et déposa une lettre aux pieds de Sirius.   
- Fumseck, dit Harry lorsque l'oiseau se posa sur l'épaule du garçon.  
  
« Harry  
Je viens d'être mis au courant de ce qui s'est passé, il est regrettable de constater que les Dursley n'ont rien retenu. Je ne pense pas me tromper en envoyant ce courrier chez Mr Lupin, qui saura te garder en sécurité avec Sirius. Avec les évènements récents, je pense que cela serait plus approprié.  
Passe de bonnes vacances  
  
Albus Dumbledore »  
  
- Retenu quoi ? demanda Harry à Sirius.  
Ce dernier haussa les épaules. Le phénix caressa la joue du jeune garçon avec sa tête et reprit son envol.  
- Au fait, Remus…  
- Oui ?  
- Toi qui t'y connais un rayon sur les créatures magiques, tu as déjà vu un dragon presque semblable à un lézard et qui crache du feu ? lui décrit Sirius.  
- Pardon ? fit Remus en souriant maladroitement.  
- Un dragon de près de six mètres de long, capable de disparaître et réapparaître à volonté et qui dégage des… enfin du feu ou quelque chose d'identique ? Il ressemble même à un lézard géant, lui dit Harry.  
- Ah…  
- Dis que je décris mal, dit Sirius en boudant.  
Remus sourit.  
- Tu changes pas… Pour vous répondre, je ne crois pas, cette race m'est inconnue. Et qui plus est, un dragon capable de transplaner, alors là ! Non, je n'en connais pas, pourquoi ?  
- Je me suis fait brûler par cette créature, dit Sirius.  
- Quoi ? dit Remus, inquiet.  
- Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai été soigné…  
- Il a essayé de me croquer, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi. En tout cas, il me pistait, il m'a retrouvé après avoir fait toute la ville à la course avec Sirius, dit Harry.  
- Un dragon normal a l'odorat assez aigu, il a dû te sentir de là où tu étais. Comment avez-vous réussi à vous échapper ?  
- Un homme est apparu du ciel et l'a combattu. Il l'a tué d'un coup de sabre, dit le balafré.  
Remus regarda étonné son ami.  
- J'ai vu pareil, on a pas rêvé. Il m'a même soigné à l'aide de son drôle de bijou qu'il portait en collier.  
- … ? Je ne connais pas cette magie non plus.  
- On vient de te dire qu'il venait du ciel, il est peut-être pas de notre monde, dit Sirius.  
- Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de venir ici, tuer un dragon, et repartir.  
- Moi non plus, mais il l'a fait.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Ecosse, Hogwarts  
Van marchait vers le château, l'air indécis. Décidément, à chaque venu sur la Lune des Illusions, il devait toujours attaquer un dragon. Il soupira et s'arrêta face aux gargouilles de l'entrée. Il patienta quelques minutes puis frappa du pied.  
- Vous allez m'ouvrir, oui ?! cria-t-il aux gargouilles.  
Les gardiens des portes de bois le regardèrent et se mirent à lui répondre.  
- Nous n'avons pas été prévenus de ta venue, nous n'ouvrons que lorsqu'un ordre a été donné. Et ce n'est pas le cas.  
- Bien, dit Van.  
Il retira sa lourde cape en peau de bête et déploya ses longues et belles ailes blanches. Il quitta le sol et se dirigea directement vers la salle qu'on lui avait indiqué.  
  
Flash-Back ¤¤¤¤  
  
Les créatures Atlantes lui tendirent un parchemin et deux bracelets d'une étrange matière verdâtre qu'il mit aux poignets.  
- Ceci est un plan crée par nos descendants, ils étaient quatre. Ils ont créés un château magique capable d'accueillir des enfants avec des aptitudes magiques développées. Tu donneras ça au directeur actuel, et raconte-lui ce que l'on t'a déjà raconté, Van Fanel.  
Il acquiesça.  
- Tu as le droit d'utiliser tes pouvoir là-bas, mais prends garde. Il y a toujours des êtres malveillants, dans chaque monde ; que ce soit ici ou là-bas.  
- J'ai compris.  
« Je pourrais revoir Hitomi » Van sourit à cette pensée.  
  
Fin du Flash-Back ¤¤¤¤  
  
Van atterrit sur l'une des plus hautes fenêtres de l'école et « rangea » ses ailes. Il approcha du bureau et s'assit. Fumseck arriva à ce moment-là et se posa sur son perchoir. Van, surpris par l'animal, s'approcha et le caressa. Le phénix se mit à jouer de douces mélodies.  
- Quel étrange animal, tu es… Quel est ton nom ? dit Van dans une langue étrangère.  
- Je suis Fumseck, le phénix d'Albus Dumbledore, mon maître. Comment se fait-il que je te comprenne ? Qui es-tu ?  
- Je suis Van Fanel, descendant d'Atlante de Gaea.  
- Gaea ? Quel nom étrange.  
Dumbledore était sur la véranda, observant le jeune homme en pleine conversation avec son phénix. Ils semblaient parler, fait qui est normalement insensé. Mais si son phénix pouvait aisément caresser la main du garçon de la tête, il n'avait rien à craindre.  
Fumseck fit un bruissement d'aile et s'envola vers son maître.  
- Eh bien, eh bien, il semblerait que je vous ai dérangé, sourit le directeur.  
- Non, en fait, on venait de finir, dit Van, levant la tête. Vous êtes le directeur, c'est ça ?  
Le vieil homme acquiesça de la tête.  
- Albus Dumbledore. Et tu es… ?  
- Van Fanel, on m'a envoyé pour vous remettre ceci.  
Il sortit le parchemin et le monta à Dumbledore. Ce dernier le regarda, puis le leva un œil étonné au garçon.  
- Comment as-tu eu ça ?  
- Ce n'est pas le plus important. Je suis là pour régler un conflit de génération, dit-il avec dédain. Mais je ne sais pas en quoi cela consiste.  
- Si tu as le temps, tu pourrais m'en parler avec plus de détails, assieds-toi, dit Abus en désignant un siège.  
Van s'exécuta puis ils entamèrent une longue discussion.  
  
Après plusieurs heures de négociation, Van céda et accepta de rester à l'école pour le « descendant ».   
- Et que vais-je faire ? Je ne connais rien de vos habitudes ! s'exclama Van.  
- C'est facile, tu étudieras comme les autres élèves et tu apprendras. Quel âge as-tu ?  
- 15 ans. Mais je ne sais pas…  
- Bien, sourit le directeur. Tu seras en 5ème année, sûrement à Gryffindor.  
- Gryffindor ? dit le garçon étonné.  
- C'est l'une des quatre maisons des élèves. Je t'expliquerai plus  
tard…Je te ferai fournir tout ce qu'il te faut : uniforme, matériel scolaire et baguette.  
- Pas besoin de baguette, je n'en veux pas.  
- Mais il le faudra, sinon les élèves…  
- Laissez les élèves, moi je dis que je n'en veux pas.  
Dumbledore haussa les épaules et posa son menton sur ses mains croisés, coude sur le bureau.  
« Intéressant » pensa le vieil homme.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Plusieurs jours s'étaient écoulés, Harry écrivait régulièrement à ses amis. Remus et Sirius étaient souvent absents, se doutant que cela était dû aux ordres donnés par Dumbledore.  
- Je m'ennuie…  
Il se mit à bailler et un bruit de toux et de crépitements se firent entendre dans le salon. Il sauta de son lit, saisit sa baguette et se dirigea prudemment vers la pièce. Quand il arriva, il vit plusieurs têtes rousses toutes barbouillées de suie et toussant fortement.  
- Il pourrait ramoner la cheminée de temps en temps, s'écria Fred.  
- Pas seulement ramoner, désinfecter aussi, peuh, fit George. Ce ne serait pas du luxe.  
- Harry, dit Ron.  
- Salut… Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?  
- On est venus te voir, tiens !  
- Mais on peut repartir si tu veux, dit Fred.  
- Ca a l'air de te déranger, renchérit George.  
- C'est pas ça, c'est juste…  
- Tu as oublié qu'on devait tous aller à Diagon Alley ? dit Ron.  
- Oh c'est vrai ! Attendez, je prends mes affaires !  
Ils arrivèrent à Diagon Alley, dix minutes plus tard, où les attendaient la famille Weasley et Hermione.  
- Enfin vous voilà, gronda Hermione.  
- Oh, ça va, c'est la faute à Harry ! s'écria Ron.  
- Désolé, bonjour tout le monde.  
- Harry chéri, bonjour, dit Molly.  
Ils se saluèrent et entamèrent leur marche vers les boutiques.  
- Ah, c'est notre dernière année, dit George.  
- Oui, Hogwarts va me manquer, dit Fred.  
- Ca y est ? Vous prenez conscience de tout ce que vous auriez pu faire ? dit Molly.  
- Je crois pas que ce soit de ça qu'ils parlent, dit Ron.  
Harry et Hermione souriaient, voyant de quoi voulait parler leur ami.  
- Ne t'en fais pas maman, ce qu'on n'a pas pu faire avant, on le fera cette année, sourit Fred.  
- Je dirais même, on le fera au centuple !  
- J'en étais sûr, Ron leva les yeux au ciel.  
Hermione éclata de rire, Harry riait sous cape.  
  
Le trio s'étaient momentanément séparé de la famille Weasley pour pouvoir faire leur course.   
Diagon Alley était bondé de monde, marchant avec insouciance et bousculant les voisins. Harry était dévisagé par la plupart des parents d'élèves et des élèves eux-mêmes, se remémorant l'article d'il y a quelques mois de Rita Skeeter sur sa soi-disant crise de schizophrénie et de violence. Il s'en fichait, mais cela lui faisait du mal de voir tous ses sorciers et sorcières insouciants, sans savoir que Voldemort était de retour, en chair et en os.  
- T'en fais pas Harry, ce qui s'est passé n'est pas de ta faute, lui chuchota Hermione.  
Harry lui sourit faiblement, Hermione voyait tout. Elle lisait en lui comme un livre ouvert.  
- Au fait, on a pas de livre à acheter en DCFM, ou alors ils ont oublié de me l'écrire ? dit Ron à ses amis.  
Harry haussa les sourcils et consulta sa propre liste.  
- Tu as raison, Ron. On a pas de livre pour ce cours, Hermione avait les sourcils fronçés. Ne me dites pas qu'ils n'en ont toujours pas trouvé, avec tout ce qui s'est passé !  
- On verra bien à la rentrée, dit Harry.  
- Potter, siffla une voix.  
Harry secoua la tête ; décidément, c'est toujours la même chose, la malchance le poursuivait.  
- Malfoy, répondit le Gryffindor.  
Quand il le vit, il ne put retenir un sourire : Draco avait un bandage autour de la tête et d'innombrables compresses sur le visage et mains.  
- Ca te va bien tout ça, avec ton teint de mort vivant, sourit Harry.  
- Vas-y, marre-toi Potter. Tout ça c'est de ta faute, je ne sais pas quel sort tu m'as jeté dans le train mais tu vas le payer !  
- En pleine rue ? Malfoy, depuis as-tu du courage pour te mouiller toi-même ? A moins que ce ne soit pas toi.  
- Espèce de… ( ce qui suit est censuré, c'est pas joli à entendre ^^ )   
- Si, c'est bien toi, dit le brun en haussant les épaules de lassitude.  
- Laisse courir Harry, il n'en vaut pas la peine, dit Hermione en lui saisissant le bras.  
- On ne t'a pas sonné, Mudblood !  
Il reçut un violent coup de poing au visage, le faisant tomber et rouler au sol, criant de douleur.  
Ron était abasourdi.  
- Hermione ? dit le rouquin.  
- Quoi ? répondit sèchement Hermione.  
- Tu viens d'étaler à terre Malfoy, tu te rends compte ? C'est la seconde fois, je vais finir par croire que tu y prends goût.  
Elle sourit férocement puis ils continuèrent leur chemin.  
- Je me vengerai, je peux vous assure que je me vengerai, maugréa Malfoy.   
Fin du chapitre  
  
Facile à taper ce chapitre, j'aime bien. Mais je préfère le suivant ^^  
  
Merci à mes lecteurs et lectrices, ^^  
  
Suppu l'hippo  
  
A la prochaine dans le chap.3 : Une rentrée mouvementée.  
  
« Hitomi se pencha pour ramasser sa fourchette et effleura la main de Severus qui la tenait en main. Elle poussa un léger cri de surprise dont personne ne fit attention.  
Elle se trouva alors dans une salle obscure, entourée d'hommes encapuchonnés et masqués. Un homme au centre, tenant ce qui paraissait être une baguette, la posa sur l'avant-bras d'un autre homme agenouillé face à lui, tête baissée.  
« - Que cette marque prouve ton total dévouement et ta soumission envers moi, Severus Snape.   
Le bras du jeune garçon se mit à trembler et un étrange symbole apparu : un crâne et un serpent sortant de sa bouche.  
- Te voilà devenu Death-eater à mon service, sourit l'homme. »  
- Qu'est-ce que… Tu as vu ?! s'exclama Severus.  
Hitomi posa main sur la joue calmement, repensant aux images qu'elle venait de voir.  
- C'était vous ? Mais quel est cette marque ?  
- …  
- Quoi donc ? Qu'avez-vous tous les deux ? demanda Remus.  
Severus lâcha les couverts et sortit de la salle par la porte du fond. Hitomi se mordit la lèvre inférieure et ne répondit pas, continuant son repas. » 


	3. Rentrée mouvementée

Les bla-blas de l'auteur : Hitomi étant une étrangère, elle accorde les mots étrangement et pas souvent de façon logique, puisque les japonais parlent trèèèèès mal l'anglais. J'en sais quelque chose, j'y suis allée au Japon.  
  
Réponses à mes revieweuses :  
  
Lunicorne : Voilà la suite ^^  
Et ce chapitre ne devrait pas decevoir à mon humble avis, oh oh oh ho ho ho ho oh ho !!!  
  
Mimi : Voilà ! * livrée sur un plateau d'argent ^^ *  
  
Angharrad : En fait, Van ne parle pas le fourchelang ni le phénixi, c'est de l'Atlante. Selon moi, c'est ce peuple qui a tout créé, aussi bien dans l'art de la magie et les arts anciens.  
Et non, Hitomi ne drague pas Severus, ni l'inverse. C'est la contraire, enfin tu verras ^^  
Et perso, je l'aime Severus… je trouve que c'est un très bon perso mais c'est vrai qu'il n'a rien de comparable à Van ^^   
  
Vinéa : Je donne la suite, mais ne m'oublie pas, hein ! .  
* prie prie *  
  
Coda : Tu vas comprendre bientôt pourquoi Van est là, ne t'en fais pas ^0^  
Et d'abord je suis pas glouton è___é  
Chapitre III : Rentrée mouvementée  
  
Londres, gare de King's Cross, quai 9 ¾   
  
Ron s'étira longuement. Ses vacances lui ont été très profitable. Un peu plus loin, il vit arriver Hermione, la cage de Pattenrond dans les mains.   
- Salut Hermione ! Alors cette fin de vacances ?  
- Pas mal… Et toi ?  
- Comme d'hab'… Et, tu n'es pas allé en Bulgarie ? demanda le roux.  
- Non, pourquoi faire ?  
- Vicky t'y a invité.  
Hermione secoua la tête.  
- J'ai fini par refuser, il fait trop froid là-bas…  
- Ah, …  
Silence.  
Harry arriva à ce moment-là, accompagné par Remus et du gros chien noir.  
- Bonjour Harry, professeur Lupin… Sniffle, fit Hermione en caressant l'animal sur la tête.  
Le chien aboya joyeusement. Ron le caressa également.  
- Salut Sniffle. Dis, t'aurais pas pris du poids ? dit Ron.  
Pour réponse, le chien lui mordit la main.  
- Aaahhh ! Je rigolais, lâche ma main !!!… Beuh, c'est dégoûtant.  
Il y avait de la bave qui coulait sur sa main. Ron l'essuya hâtivement sur sa manche de manteau.  
- Bonjour Harry, professeur Lupin, dit Ron.  
Remus secoua la tête.  
- Allez-vous un jour cessez avec ça ?  
- Quoi donc ? fit Hermione.  
- Eh bien, de m'appeler « professeur »...  
- Mais c'est une marque de respect, dit Hermione.  
- Je préfère Remus, sourit-il.  
- Ok, firent les deux jeunes.  
- Bon, vous devriez monter. Le train ne va pas tarder, dit l'adulte.  
- Tu ne veux pas reprendre ton poste comme professeur en DCFM ? demanda Harry.  
- Bon voyage les enfants, dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.  
- Au revoir Remus, firent-ils en chœur.  
Sirius aboya.  
- Toi aussi Sniffle !  
  
Ils prirent leur compartiment habituel, et Ron s'étala de tout son long sur la banquette.  
- Ah, je la sens pas cette année, finit par dire Ron.  
- Pourquoi ? dit Hermione.  
- Trop calme, Malfoy aussi était bizarre. Il n'a pas riposté quand tu l'as cogné.  
- Personnellement, je n'aurais rien fait non plus si 'Mione m'avait cogné, sourit Harry.  
La porte de leur compartiment s'ouvrit.  
- Excusez-moi, je peux m'asseoir ?  
- Bien sûr, entre. Ron, assieds-toi correctement, dit Hermione.  
- Merci.  
La jeune fille les remercia de la tête et prit son énorme sac de sport sur l'épaule. Elle avait un beau visage, des yeux vert émeraude et une chevelure brune, coupée court. Elle portait un uniforme marin bleu clair.  
- Japonaise ? demanda Hermione.  
Elle acquiesça de la tête.  
- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?  
- J'ai…elle avait les lèvres tremblantes.   
Elle sortit de son sac un dictionnaire bilingue et prit une lettre qui servait de marque-page. Elle la tendit à Hermione.  
Celle-ci la lit attentivement et eut un hoquet de surprise.  
- Professeur ?  
La jeune fille sursauta et secoua la tête.  
- Erreur, je peux pas…Pas le niveau, dit l'étrangère.  
- Elle, mais en quoi ? s'exclama Ron.  
Hermione articulait doucement, afin que la jeune fille puisse comprendre chaque mot qu'elle disait.  
- Ce n'est pas indiqué, dit Hermione en rendant la lettre. Quel est ton nom ?  
- Kanzaki Hitomi.  
- C'est joli, sourit Hermione. Et tu as fait tout le voyage pour leur dire qu'ils ont fait erreur ?  
Hitomi acquiesça de nouveau.  
- Vos noms ? dit-elle doucement.  
- Je m'appelle Ronald Weasley, mais mes amis m'appellent Ron.  
Elle sourit en inclinant légèrement la tête en avant.  
- Je suis Hermione Granger.  
- Harry Potter.   
Hitomi regarda le garçon dans les yeux, et reçut comme une sorte d'électrochoc ; elle avait les mains tremblantes devant ses yeux, une vision étrange circulait dans sa tête.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? s'inquiéta Hermione.  
- Je…  
La jeune japonaise se recroquevilla sur son siège, et ferma les yeux.   
  
Elle était dans une énorme forêt sombre, il y avait en face d'elle quatre personnes vêtus de longues robes de sorciers : deux hommes et deux femmes. Ils discutaient entre eux…  
« - Cette endroit sera parfait, loin du monde et des indiscrets ! Comme les vieilles ruines d'Avalon ! dit l'homme qui était un peu en retrait, tout en vert.  
- J'aime l'ambiance qui y règne. Construisons l'école ici ! s'exclama une petite femme replète, habillée en noir et jaune.  
- Je suis d'accord, l'autre femme du groupe qui était en bleu avait le visage porté vers le ciel.  
- Bien, alors nous bâtirons notre école à cet endroit… Hogwarts naîtra ici… »  
  
- Hitomi ? Hitomi !!  
- …  
Elle ouvrit les yeux. Hitomi reprit calmement sa respiration et sourit.  
- Désolée…  
- Ca va ? demanda Harry.  
Elle acquiesça.  
- Au fait, tes yeux, c'est une couleur naturelle ? demanda le balafré.  
Hitomi fut surprise, une question bien étrange.   
- Oui, pourquoi ?  
- Non, rien, dit Harry en regardant de nouveau le ciel.  
- Hogwarts ha…Quel est ce lieu ?  
- Une école de sorcellerie.  
- Hé ?? s'écria Hitomi. Vous êtes des … Anatatachi ha seresu ka ?!  
- Quoi ? fit Ron.  
Hitomi feuilleta son dictionnaire et leur montra un mot précis.  
- Seresu = sorcier… Si nous sommes sorciers ? Oui, c'est ça, dit Harry.   
- Hu, soruchier, je n'arrive pas à dire ce mot. Sou, c'est pour ça que je suis entrée ce mur… Ano yume ha...  
- Dans le mur, corrigea Hermione. Tu es une Mug… Non, tu n'as pas de pouvoirs magiques ?  
- Non, dit Hitomi.  
- Si tu as réussi à traverser ce mur, c'est que tu as tout de même des dons, dit Ron.  
« C'est pour cela que j'ai eu cette vision étrange ? »  
Le compartiment trembla légèrement et la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau.  
- Décidément, il nous poursuit, dit Harry.  
- Potter et ses idiots, ricana Malfoy.  
- Tiens ? dit Ron en tendant l'oreille.  
- Quoi ? dit Hermione.  
- Il n'y a pas d'écho, où sont tes chiens, Malfoy ? dit le rouquin.  
- Je n'ai pas besoin d'eux pour te coller une raclée, Weasley…Tiens, tu t'es trouvé une nouvelle fan Potter ? dit Draco en regardant Hitomi dans les yeux.  
Celle-ci fronça les sourcils, elle ne comprenait que le quart de ce qu'il disait, mais elle savait qu'il parlait de façon rude à son égard. Hermione lui tapota le bras en souriant.  
- Laisse, il est idiot, ne fais pas attention, dit-elle.  
- C'est de moi que tu parles, Granger ?  
- Oh, miracle ! Tu m'as appelé par mon nom ! Dieux existe, ironisa Hermione.  
- Tu riras moins quand…Malfoy s'arrêta.  
- Quand quoi ? Continue, dit Hermione, le défiant du regard.   
Elle savait très bien où il voulait en venir, mais il s'abstint de tout commentaire. Malfoy les toisait du regard mais il s'en alla, car deux pairs d'yeux vert émeraude le dévisageaient comme un être lubrique, et répugnant.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Il y eut un vent glacial à leur arrivée à Hogsmeade. Harry et ses amis descendirent en dernier et furent surpris de constater que le professeur Snape était avec Hagrid à l'accueil des élèves. Snape s'approcha du trio et d'Hitomi et le professeur s'arrêta face à cette dernière. Harry ne put s'empêcher de penser que l'adulte avait l'air fatigué et qu'il faisait peine à voir, tellement il était pâle, plus livide qu'à son habitude.  
- Miss Kanzaki ? dit le professeur.  
- Oui ?  
- Suivez-moi, le professeur Dumbledore vous attend.  
Elle lança un dernier regard à ses voisins de compartiment et partit en les saluant de la main, suivant Snape.  
- Mon dieu, voyagez avec Snape pour seul compagnie, je la plains, dit Ron.  
- Il avait l'air vraiment fatigué, dit Hermione.  
- Tu vas voir que pour les cours, il va ravoir la pêche. Sa drogue, c'est de nous malmener, il est né pour ça, dit Harry.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
La Grande Salle était bruyante, comme toujours. Tous les élèves étaient assis, excepté les premières années. Van était en arrière, dévisageant tout ceux qui se retournaient pour le regarder.  
Hitomi était avec le directeur et Snape, ils parlaient de la lettre qu'elle avait reçut tantôt. D'ailleurs Snape ne comprenait rien, ils parlaient une langue qu'il ne connaissait pas.  
- Je pense que vous vous êtes trompés, je n'ai ni l'expérience, ni l'âge, dit Hitomi.  
- Cela pourrait être une bonne expérience pour toi, non ?  
- Bonne, je ne sais pas. Qui vous a parlé de moi ?  
- Un ami à toi, il est dans la Grande Salle.  
Hitomi cligna des yeux.  
- Monsieur, je ne peux pas. Je suis venue parce que je suis en période de vacances, mais je dois reprendre l'école dans une semaine !  
- Tu ne veux pas essayer ?  
Hitomi hésitait.  
- Ca pourrait être amusant, mais la plupart des élèves sont plus âgés que moi, c'est insensé, monsieur. Je ne sais même pas en quoi cela consiste ce poste …  
- C'est dans tes cordes, il me l'a dit, sourit Dumbledore. Oh d'ailleurs, je vais te donner ceci…  
Dumbledore venait de lui mettre en main un bracelet or et argent, incrusté de deux pierres rouges.  
- C'est un objet magique qui sert de récepteur. Tu comprendras tout ce que l'on te dira et tu pourras répondre aisément en japonais, les gens autour de toi te comprendront en anglais. Tu me suis ?  
- Pas trop mais je verrais bien, merci professeur, sourit Hitomi.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Tout le monde s'impatientait, le directeur et Snape était toujours absents.  
- A quoi ils jouent ? Je meurs de faim, dit Ron en s'affalant sur la table.  
- Je me demandais quand est-ce que tu le dirais, sourit Hermione.  
- Les voilà, dit Harry.  
Dumbledore regagna son siège et McGonagall fit le silence dans les rangs.  
- Bien, nous allons pouvoir commencer la répartition des maisons.  
Le professeur de métamorphose déroula le parchemin et commença à lire. Petit à petit, les élèves furent répartis dans les quatre différentes maisons. Le dernier réparti s'avança, regardant dans les yeux McGonagall, qui fronça les sourcils.  
- Fanel, Van.  
La vieille femme déposa le choixpeau sur la tête du garçon.  
- Hum, étonnant. Très intéressant… Oui, je vois, SLYTHERIN !  
La table citée criait de joie, Van descendit de l'estrade et s'assit au bout.  
- Ainsi débute une nouvelle année, avec ces bonnes et mauvaises nouvelles.   
Tout d'abord, comme nous n'avons pu obtenir de professeur pour la Défense contre les Forces du Mal, j'ai dû, de nouveau, faire appel à un de nos anciens professeurs. Et cela, malgré ces antécédents…  
- Non, pas Lockhart, s'exclama Ron.  
- Non, ce n'est pas monsieur Lockhart, monsieur Weasley. Monsieur Lupin, s'il vous plaît…  
Remus rentra, et s'assit à son tour. Personne ne fit de commentaire, mais la plupart étaient heureux de le retrouver. Il y eut même des applaudissements de joie dans la salle, ce qui fit sourire le professeur et enrager Snape.  
- Pour les concernés, continua Dumbledore. Mme Trelawney ne pourra assurer ses cours cette année… Plusieurs applaudissements se firent entendre, sauf de Parvati et de Lavande. Elle sera remplacée par Mlle Kanzaki.  
Hitomi entra de la salle du fond et s'assit sur la chaise que le directeur avait désignée. Les élèves éclatèrent de rire, pensant que c'était l'une des nombreuses blagues de leur cher directeur.  
Van serra les poings et dévisageait l'ensemble des élèves en silence.  
- Qu'y a-t-il de drôle ? demanda le directeur.  
- Mais professeur, c'est une adolescente de notre âge ! dit un élève.  
- Et alors ?  
- Vous êtes sérieux, professeur ? demanda le préfet de Hufflepuff.  
- Oui, Mr Flinch-Fletchet. D'ailleurs je viens d'établir une nouvelle règle : les élèves et professeurs ont le droit de déjeuner et dîner ensemble, Dumbledore fit un clin d'œil à Van.  
Tous se turent, étonnés de la requête.   
- … Bien, je crois que tout est dit. Bonne appétit.  
  
Tous les élèves se mirent alors à chahuter bruyamment, racontant leurs vacances et autres exploits accomplis pendant les vacances. Hitomi était assise entre Lupin et Snape, pas du tout à l'aise.  
- Tu vas bien, Kanzaki ? demanda poliment Remus.  
- Oui, oui, ça va…  
- Tu t'y feras, même si je trouve que le directeur aurait dû engager quelqu'un d'autre au vu de ton jeune âge, dit Severus sans lui jeter un regard.  
- Tu n'es pas obligé de t'en prendre à elle comme ça, Severus. Elle ne t'a rien fait, dit Remus en s'interposant.  
- Ce n'est rien.   
Son bracelet brillait d'une douce lueur, son pouvoir fonctionnait à chaque fois que quelqu'un lui parlait. Hitomi sourit discrètement.  
- Au fait, je ne connais pas vos noms, dit-elle d'une voix faible.  
- Je suis Remus Lupin, et lui c'est Severus Snape.  
Elle hocha la tête en guise d'approbation.  
- Ne te laisse pas marcher sur les pieds par les élèves, surtout ceux en vert. Au bout de la salle, de vraies crapules, lui dit Severus.  
- C'est toi qui dit ça ? dit Remus, étonné.  
- Je n'aimerai pas recevoir dès le premier jour des plaintes venant de collègues, c'est tout.  
- Qui sont-ils, professeur ? demanda Hitomi en regardant furtivement la table des concernés.  
Severus la regarda quelques secondes dans les yeux, il semblait réfléchir à toute vitesse et soupira.  
- Nous sommes collègues, appelle-moi Severus, dit-il d'un ton las, comme si cela le dégoûtait.  
- D'accord.  
Snape pointa du doigt la table du fond.  
- Les Slytherin, j'en suis le responsable et directeur. La plupart sont voués à la soumission de … l'autre.  
- ???  
- La table voisine, ce sont les Gryffindor dont la directrice est Minerva McGonagall, la femme de tout à l'heure, Hufflepuff et Ravenclaw. Ils s'entendent tous,… plus ou moins bien, grimaça Lupin.  
- Oh je vois… !  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Harry, Ron et Hermione dînaient tranquillement. Seamus, Neville et Dean se penchèrent alors vers eux et chuchotèrent à leur attention.  
- Eh, vous ne trouvez pas qu'elle est « sympa », notre nouvelle prof ? dit Seamus, ça nous changera de la vieille folle de Trelawney.  
- C'est sûr, j'en avais assez de me faire réprimander pour des choses que je n'avais pas encore faites, dit Neville.  
- Hitomi est une fille sympa, c'est vrai, dit Hermione. Mais elle ne tiendra sûrement pas avec les Slytherin en cours, elle va avoir du mal.  
Harry attrapa alors le bras de Ron et le serra tellement fort que le roux poussa un cri d'exclamation.  
- Harry ! Tu me fais mal, qu'est-ce que tu as ? dit Ron, se massant le bras.  
- Le gars, là ! Au bout de la table des Slytherin ! dit Harry, les lèvres bégayantes. C'est lui !  
- Lui qui ?  
- Celui que je vous parlais dans les lettres, tu ne te souviens pas ?!  
- … Ah oui.  
Ron le regarda et le trouva quelconque.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ce Slytherin ? demanda Dean.  
- C'est lui qui m'a sauvé la vie, dit le brun.  
- Ah bon ? Mais alors que fait-il avec les autres crétins de Slytherin ? s'écria Seamus, s'attirant les regards meurtriers de ces derniers.  
- Je ne sais pas, mais je vais le savoir.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Hitomi eut un mouvement de surprise et fit glisser ses couverts à terre, en faisant sursauter ses voisins de table. Van était assis en bout de table des Slytherin, silencieux. Il leva alors la tête vers elle et lui sourit tendrement.  
« Van »  
Le garçon ferma alors les yeux et fit glisser ses doigts sur ses lèvres.  
« Hitomi, nous parlerons ensemble à la fin du dîner. Tu m'as manqué… »  
- Kanzaki ? Kanzaki ?  
- Oh ! Pardon !  
Hitomi se pencha pour ramasser sa fourchette et effleura la main de Severus qui la tenait en main. Elle poussa un léger cri de surprise dont personne ne fit attention.  
Elle se trouvait dans une salle obscure, entourée d'hommes encapuchonnés et masqués. Un homme au centre, tenant ce qui paraissait être une baguette, la posa sur l'avant-bras d'un autre homme agenouillé face à lui, tête baissée. Il avait les yeux injectés de sang.  
« - Que cette marque prouve ton total dévouement et ta soumission envers moi, Severus Snape.   
Le bras du jeune garçon se mit à trembler et un étrange symbole apparu : un crâne et un serpent sortant de la bouche.  
- Te voilà devenu Death-eater à mon service, sourit l'homme. »  
Severus cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et secoua la tête. Hitomi avait la voix bégayante.  
- Qui était cet homme aux yeux rouges ?  
- Qu'est-ce que… Tu as vu ?! s'exclama Severus.  
Hitomi posa main sur la joue calmement, repensant aux images qu'elle venait de voir.  
- C'était vous ? Mais quelle est cette marque ?  
- …  
- Quoi donc ? Qu'avez-vous tous les deux ? demanda Remus.  
Severus lâcha les couverts et sortit de la salle par la porte du fond. Hitomi se mordit la lèvre inférieure et ne répondit pas, continuant son repas.  
« Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû… Quelle gaffe ! »  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
A la fin du repas, Harry se leva et se dirigea vers Van. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils puis se détendit.  
- On s'est déjà vu, pas vrai ? dit Van.  
- Donc, ce n'était pas qu'une impression, dit Harry.  
Ron et Hermione étaient derrière.  
- Que me veux-tu ? dit impatiemment Van. Je suis assez pressé, il jeta un œil à la table d'Hitomi qui discutait avec Remus.  
- Je voulais te remercier, pour la dernière fois.  
Van cligna des yeux et sourit sincèrement.  
- C'est normal, je peux t'assurer que de se faire digérer par un dragon n'est pas amusant. C'est même affreusement douloureux.  
Harry sourit à son tour.  
- J'imagine… Je suis Harry Potter. Eux, ce sont Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley.  
Le Gryffindor tendit la main et le Slytherin la serra, en souriant toujours à l'adresse des trois compères.  
- Van Fanel, j'espère que l'on pourra faire plus ample connaissance mais pour l'instant…  
Le garçon tourna les talons.  
- J'ai rendez-vous, au revoir !  
- Salut… Il était vachement pressé, dit Ron.  
- Mais que fait-il à Slytherin ? Il a l'air tellement… différent… dit Hermione.  
- Ca, seul le choixpeau le sait. Allons nous coucher, dit Harry.  
Ses amis acquiescèrent et ils partirent à leur salle commune.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
- Hitomi !!  
La jeune fille se retourna, contourna la table des professeurs et sauta dans les bras de son compagnon.  
- VAN !!! Oh mon dieu, comme tu m'as manqué !!  
- Moi aussi, Hitomi. Mais nous voilà de nouveau réunis, sourit le garçon.  
Il lui tenait tendrement les mains.  
- C'est toi qui a parlé de moi au directeur ? dit-elle.  
- Oui, et je suis heureux que tu aies accepté.  
Remus sourit et les laissa seuls.  
  
Fin du chapitre  
  
Bah voilà, à la prochaine ^^  
Prochain chapitre : « Révélations, apparitions, superstitions et malédictions »  
Petit avant-goût, c'est cadeau ^^  
  
« Hitomi s'assit sur un des couffins et sortit son propre jeu de tarot ; elle se mit à battre les cartes.  
Elle posa sa main sur le tas et prit dans la main la première carte sans la regarder, elle inspira.  
« Que vais-je voir encore ?… »  
La jeune fille posa la carte face à elle, à la verticale.  
Le Jugement.  
Elle sourit et posa une deuxième carte pardessus, à l'horizontale.  
La Lune.  
Hitomi cligna des yeux, elle posa une troisième carte sous les deux autres.  
Le Pendu.  
La jeune fille commença à redouter le pire, elle tira une autre carte et la posa sur la gauche.  
Le Soleil.  
La cinquième carte qu'elle tira, elle la fit tomber au sol. En touchant le dos de la carte, elle eut une vision subite.  
L'homme aux yeux rouges.   
Il la regardait, et Hitomi ne pouvait pas bouger. Il pointa sa baguette sur elle et une lumière verte jaillit. Elle sursauta.  
- Qu'est-ce que…  
Elle se redressa sur son couffin et retourna la carte. Elle tomba sur la table : Le Diable. » 


	4. Révélations, apparitions, superstitions ...

Les bla-blas de l'auteur : Pour ce chapitre, je me suis servie des cartes de tarots de Merlin, je me suis servie de leur sens et de la façon de faire d'Hitomi. Je n'y connais rien, mais j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu, si vous voulez savoir ce que signifient les cartes ou si je me suis plantée, dites-le moi !  
  
A mes revieweuses :  
  
Angharrad : Je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi pour Van, il est mauvais. J'ai regardé Escaflowne de nouveau, c'est pas un enfant de cœur. Bon d'accord, il est pas pourri mais je pense que c'est la maison qui lui correspond le plus, moi je prend le Van du film en plus, je ne sais pas si tu l'as vu. Si tu ne l'as pas vu, alors tu ne pourras pas comprendre -___-  
( sauf si tu veux une copie ;p )  
  
Mimi : Voilou !  
  
Bonne lecture !  
  
Chapitre IV : Révélations, apparitions, superstitions et malédictions  
  
Harry se tournait et se retournait dans son lit. Il avait peur de s'endormir, craignant de voir à nouveau ce cauchemar qui le hantait depuis le début des vacances. Le jeune garçon se mit à grogner et sortit de sous les couvertures et de la salle commune.  
Il n'y avait pas un seul bruit dans les couloirs, seuls les fantômes circulaient en toute tranquillité dans le château.  
Harry s'arrêta à un angle du couloir de l'étage et s'aperçut de la présence d'une personne qu'il n'avait jamais vue. Par curiosité il s'approcha de la personne.  
- Bonsoir, dit Harry.  
  
L'homme le regarda, les yeux dans le vague et attristé. Les cheveux noirs aux reflets bleus coiffés en pétard, une longue cape mauve sur le dos et une larme tatouée sous l'œil droit.  
- Bonsoir… Où suis-je ?  
- Ah ? Mais vous êtes à Hogwarts. Vous n'êtes pas d'ici, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Harry.  
- Non, je suis de… Non, je viens de nulle part. Cet endroit est bien vide, comment se fait-il qu'il n'y ait pas âme qui vive ?  
Harry cligna des yeux.  
- Il y a de nombreux fantômes ici, et à cette heure-ci, normalement, les élèves sont couchés.  
- Tu es élève ici ?  
- Oui.  
- Mais que fais-tu ici, alors ?  
Le Gryffindor haussa les épaules.  
- Je n'arrive pas à trouver le sommeil.  
- Moi non plus, mais rien d'étonnant…  
C'est alors que Harry sursauta : l'homme était presque transparent, et il n'avait pas de pieds.*  
- Vous… Vous êtes un fantôme ?  
- Oui, je suis mort depuis quelques temps déjà. C'est pourquoi je m'étonne de ma présence ici.  
Harry sourit.  
- C'est un super château ici, vous y serez bien. Mais méfiez-vous de certains fantômes tels que Peeves, il est du genre farceur.  
L'homme sourit.  
- Ca ne te gêne pas si je te tiens compagnie, tu me parleras de ce lieu.  
- Ok.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Le lendemain, Harry avait d'énormes poches sous les yeux. Le garçon s'habilla rapidement et descendit dans la Grande Salle, il s'assit parmi ses amis et se mit à bailler.  
- Eh bien dis donc, tu bats le record de jour en jour Harry, dit Ron en faisant glisser ses doigts sous les yeux.  
- Je sais, mais j'ai pas réussi à dormir.  
- On voit ça, dit Hermione en buvant son thé irlandais bien fumant.  
- Qu'as-tu fais tout seul ? Tu aurais dû me réveiller, dit Ron.  
- Ben je ne voulais pas te déranger pour rien. Et puis je n'étais pas vraiment seul.  
- Avec qui étais-tu ?  
- Ben, un fantôme…  
- Bonjour vous trois !  
Harry leva la tête et tomba nez à nez avec deux yeux émeraude au dessus de la tête, il sourit.  
- Bonjour professeur ! dit-il en souriant.  
Hitomi lui tapota la tête du poing.  
- Je ne travaille pas encore, c'est Hitomi pour le moment !  
Elle se tenait près de Van qui ne disait rien.  
- Bonjour Hitomi, firent Ron et Hermione. Bonjour Van.  
- Salut, fit-il en inclinant la tête.  
- T'as une autre allure comme ça, dit Ron.  
Effectivement, Hitomi portait une longue robe de sorcière de couleur noire qui dépassait de ses poignets et traînait légèrement sur le sol.  
- Les épouvantails sont quand même plus élégants, je me devais de te le dire, sourit le rouquin.  
Van lui jeta un regard noir et Hitomi éclata de rire.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
A la table des professeurs, Dumbledore et Remus discutaient. Peu après, la porte du fond grinça et fit apparaître Snape.  
- Bonjour Severus, vous avez quitté hâtivement la table, hier. Que s'est-il passé ? demanda le directeur.  
- Rien, il ne s'est rien passé.  
- Si vous le dites.  
Le vieux directeur regardait la jeune enseignante taquiner les Gryffindor.   
- Savez-vous ce dont elle est capable ? demanda Remus.  
- Plus ou moins…  
Hitomi s'approcha de la table et s'assit à sa place de la nuit dernière, entre Severus et Remus. Elle les salua rapidement.  
- Je suis désolée, pour hier, chuchota-t-elle au professeur de potion.  
Il ne répondit pas, Hitomi blêmit un peu.  
- Je ne voulais pas lire dans votre cœur, ce n'était pas voulu. Pardon.  
- …Tu ne contrôles pas ton pouvoir ? dit Severus.   
Hitomi secoua la tête.  
- Non.  
- Comment ça, non ?  
- Je pouvais parfois à Gaea, mais ici quelque chose me bloque…  
- Gaea ?… Severus semblait soucieux.  
- Severus… dit doucement la jeune fille.  
L'homme lui jeta un bref regard, signe qu'il l'entendit.  
- Vous me pardonnez ?  
Snape tourna sa tête vers la jeune enseignante et lui fit un rictus qu'il tenta de transformer en un sourire.  
- Ce n'est rien, j'ai juste été surpris. Mais ne révèle à personne ce que tu as vu, suis-je assez clair ?  
- Oui.  
- Et décrispe-toi. C'est déjà un travail d'effrayer les élèves, alors si je m'en prends à mes collègues, je risque d'en prendre pour mon grade, dit-il en lui donnant un coup de coude amical.  
Hitomi se frotta le bras et lui sourit sincèrement.  
- Mais malgré ton âge, tu te dois tout de même de vouvoyer les élèves, lui expliqua Severus.  
- Je comprends parfaitement. Mais suis-je vraiment obligée ?  
Il haussa les épaules.  
- Après tout, tu as leur âge. Fais comme bon te semble.  
- Vous êtes très contradictoire, Severus.  
Il lui lança un regard appuyé.  
- D'accord, merci Severus.  
- De rien, Hitomi.  
Elle sourit et continua son repas.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Hitomi courait dans les escaliers, cherchant sa salle de classe. Elle regardait à droite et à gauche, rien ne l'indiquait. Un fantôme, qui passait par là, la fit sursauter ; elle hurla de peur.  
- Un fantôme !!!!!!! dit-elle en pointant du doigt l'être transparent.  
- Je suis extrêmement peiné de votre attitude, jeune professeur. Je ne suis pas un fantôme, je suis Sir Nicholas, dit-il en s'inclinant.  
La jeune fille cligna des yeux et s'épousseta la robe, elle s'inclina à son tour.  
- Veuillez m'excuser… C'est que, je n'ai pas pour habitude de croiser les fantômes comme ça…  
- Vous en verrez ici à chaque recoin du château, je vous le garantie. Mais tous ne sont pas aussi courtois que moi. Bonne journée, professeur.  
- Bonne journée, Sir Nicholas… Oh attendez !  
Il se retourna.  
- Oui ?  
- Vous savez où se trouve la salle de cours de Divination ?  
Le spectre lui indiqua la direction et elle le remercia.  
  
Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la pièce, elle sentit une atmosphère pesante l'entourer. Elle suffoquait presque, alors elle décida d'ouvrir les fenêtres et les rideaux.  
- C'est mieux ainsi, dit-elle à haute voix.  
Hitomi se dirigea vers les armoires du fond, un parchemin en main et ouvrit les portes. Il y avait toutes sortes de choses, aussi bizarres les unes que les autres.  
Elle sortit un jeu de tarot et le regarda attentivement. Elle soupira.  
- Et dire que j'avais décidé d'arrêter…  
(Elle dit ça comme si elle était en cure de désintoxication -__-)  
Hitomi s'assit sur un des couffins et sortit son propre jeu de tarot ; elle se mit à battre les cartes.  
Elle posa sa main sur le tas et prit dans la main la première carte sans la regarder, elle inspira.  
« Que vais-je voir encore ?… »  
La jeune fille posa la carte face à elle, à la verticale.  
Le Jugement.  
Elle sourit et posa une deuxième carte pardessus, à l'horizontale.  
La Lune.  
Hitomi cligna des yeux, elle posa une troisième carte sous les deux autres.  
Le Pendu.  
La jeune fille commença à redouter le pire, elle tira une autre carte et la posa sur la gauche.  
Le Soleil.  
La cinquième carte qu'elle tira, elle la fit tomber au sol. En touchant le dos de la carte, elle eut une vision subite.  
L'homme aux yeux rouges.   
Il la regardait, et Hitomi ne pouvait pas bouger. Il pointa sa baguette sur elle et une lumière verte jaillit. Elle sursauta.  
- Qu'est-ce que…  
Elle se redressa sur son couffin et retourna la carte. Elle tomba sur la table : Le Diable.  
- Kami-sama…  
Sa main tremblait quand elle tira la sixième carte. D'un geste nerveux, elle balaya la table et fit voler les cartes partout autour d'elle.  
- Eh bien, eh bien, professeur… dit une voix.  
Hitomi leva la tête et croisa le regard azur de Draco, qui souriait de façon narquoise. Il ramassa la carte que jeta tantôt Hitomi et la lui montra.  
- La Mort, très belle carte, n'est-ce pas ?  
Hitomi se leva pour ramasser les cartes mais Malfoy lui bloquait le passage.  
- Ecarte-toi, je ne peux pas passer.  
- Mais c'est le but.  
Il la regardait de haut en bas, avec un dédain et du mépris particulier dans les yeux.  
- Mudblood, dit-il.  
Hitomi ne répondit pas, elle ne savait pas ce que cela signifiait mais elle se doutait que cela n'était pas un compliment, loin de là.  
Draco tourna les talons et s'assit à une table du fond, suivi de près par Crabbe et Goyle.  
Ils se mirent à chuchoter en dévisageant l'enseignante. Hitomi avait le dos tourné, mais elle ne supportait pas ses messes basses. Elle ramassa ses cartes et les posèrent sur son bureau.  
Les élèves arrivèrent petit à petit, quelques peu essoufflés. Ils s'assirent en silence et sortirent parchemins et plumes.   
Van lui fit un sourire et apaisa Hitomi, elle sourit à l'ensemble de la classe.  
- Bien, je vais faire l'appel…  
Elle observa chaque visage, et chaque nom. Lorsqu'elle tomba sur Malfoy et que le blond leva la main, elle le regarda intensément et continua.  
« Toi, je ne t'oublierai pas. Crois-moi »  
Elle roula le parchemin et le posa sur le coin de la table.  
- Bonjour à tous, je me présente : Kanzaki Hitomi. Il est vrai que j'ai votre âge et que je n'ai pas le niveau nécessaire pour enseigner, - Draco eut un reniflement de mécontentement – mais dans ce domaine, je pense être assez qualifié pour vous aider à comprendre la signification toute particulière de la Divination. Nous allons dès aujourd'hui, et jusqu'au prochain trimestre, étudier les Tarots.  
Une main se leva.  
- Oui ?  
- Euh, je… Mlle Kanzaki… Nous avons déjà étudié les Tarots.  
Hitomi sourit.  
- Longbottom Neville, c'est ça ?  
Il acquiesça.  
- Nous allons étudier les tarots de Merlin, c'est beaucoup plus complexe qu'un jeu normal de tarot. Leur signification sont proches des autres mais plus détaillés et plus puissantes.  
Elle se dirigea vers l'armoire et sortit plusieurs jeux de tarots. Elle les posa au fur et à mesure aux élèves et retourna à sa place.  
- Faites des groupes de deux ou trois personnes, que personne ne soit seul…  
- Mlle ? fit Ron.  
- Oui, … Ronald ?  
- A quel page pourrons-nous nous référencer ?  
Hitomi cligna des yeux et regarda le livre que le rouquin tenait dans ses mains. Elle feuilleta les pages et se mit à rire.  
- Je ne sais pas qui a écrit ce livre, mais c'est totalement faux.  
- C'est Mme Trelawney qui l'a écrit, dit Lavande, notre ancien professeur. Elle était très douée pour les arts de la Divination.  
Lavande regarda Hitomi un peu sceptique.  
- Annoncer la mort à chaque personne n'est pas un don mais une calomnie, on ne meurt pas de plusieurs façons mais d'une seule. Le cœur s'arrête, voilà tout.  
Tous les élèves étaient silencieux.  
- Si ce livre est mauvais, c'est toi qui vas nous en parlez, je suppose ? balança Malfoy.  
L'atmosphère se fit pesante.   
- Oui. Faites les groupes.  
Les adolescents se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers leurs amis et autres partenaires et attendirent les instructions.  
Hitomi se dirigea vers Neville qui semblait embêté.  
- Que se passe-t-il, pourquoi es-tu seul ?  
- …  
Hitomi jeta un œil à l'ensemble des élèves et personne ne semblait s'en soucier ou ne l'avait remarqué.  
- Bon, je te montrerai comment ça marche.  
Elle leur expliqua pendant une demi-heure et de façon détaillée la technique à employer et la signification de chacune des cartes.  
Ils commencèrent à mélanger leurs cartes et Hitomi se tourna vers Longbottom, qui battait fébrilement les cartes. Il déposa ensuite doucement les cartes, comme s'il avait peur de les éveiller ou pire encore.  
Plus il retournait les cartes, plus le sourire d'Hitomi s'étirait.  
« Il a un avenir brillant, très brillant même… »  
- Que signifie tout ça ? demanda-t-il.  
- Tu éprouves quelques difficultés, mais tu crois en ce que tu fais. C'est très prometteur, Neville, vraiment.  
- Vrai ? un sourire timide s'afficha sur son visage.  
Hitomi se leva.  
- Oui, mais tu dois croire plus en toi. Je te laisse continuer.  
La jeune enseignante passait parmi ses étudiants pour les guider et s'arrêta à la table de Ron, Harry et Van qui les avait rejoint.  
- Qu'as-tu dit à ce garçon pour qu'il soit aussi souriant ? demanda Van, curieux.  
Elle leva le doigt et le fit bouger de droite à gauche.  
- Hi-mi-tsu da-you, Je ne dirai rien. Alors, je vous aide, les garçons ?  
Ron fit la moue.  
- Je ne comprends pas la carte 4 et 5, dit-il, les sourcils froncés.  
- L'Impératrice et la Mort… Il y a eu un changement radical en toi, et en bien si tu regardes la carte de l'Impératrice.  
- Elle signifie quoi ? demanda Harry.  
- La femme, l'intelligence… Tu voies sûrement de quoi je parle ? dit-elle en souriant.  
Les oreilles de Ron étaient rouges.  
- Ah, enfin ! Je commençais à me dire qu'il ne s'en rendrait jamais compte ! …Et moi, encore un présage de mort, je suppose ? dit Harry.  
Hitomi regarda attentivement.  
« La Luna en 1, la Torre en 2, l'Impiccato en 3… Aïe aïe aïe, c'est pas bon du tout… »  
Van vit le trouble dans les yeux d'Hitomi mais ne dit rien.  
« La Morte en 5, l'Elemita en 6… »  
- Alors ? La mort je suppose ? dit le brun.  
Hitomi le regarda.  
- Il y a toujours un échappatoire. Rien n'est encore décidé…  
Elle se leva et partit. Elle passa rapidement à côté de la table des Slytherin et jeta un œil. Elle s'arrêta.  
- Intéressant ? dit Draco.  
Hitomi fonça les sourcils.  
- As-tu compris le sens des cartes ?  
- C'est toi le professeur. Dis-moi.  
Elle regarda pardessus l'épaule de Draco. Hitomi ne le remarqua pas, mais il ferma les yeux à son proche contact.  
« L'Elemita, pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas ?… Temperanza, ah bon ? L'Amore… Ben, voilà aut'chose ! »   
- Alors ? demanda Draco.  
- Il va y avoir un changement dans ta vie, dans peu de temps. Un long voyage et …  
- L'amour, c'est ça ? sourit Malfoy.  
- Effectivement…   
Il éclata de rire.  
- Ca n'arrivera jamais.  
- Qui sait ? Même le pire des hommes peut aimer.  
La cloche sonna, et tous les élèves se levèrent en un grincement de chaises collectif.  
- Je ne vous donne pas de devoirs. Gardez les cartes avec vous, nous en reparlerons au prochain cours, bonne journée.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Harry et Ron attendaient à l'entrée du Hall la venue d'Hermione qui arriva en courant.  
- Désolée, le professeur Vector nous a retenu un peu plus longtemps. Alors ce premier cours ?  
- Cool, Hitomi est un bon prof. On a fait les tarots de Merlin, dit Ron.  
La Gryffindor jeta un œil vers Harry.  
- Elle a été vague sur mon futur, mais rien d'étonnant.  
- On va au cours de potion ? dit-elle avec empressement, pour changer de sujet.  
- Rah, je suis déjà épuisé, dit Ron.  
Ils descendirent ensemble aux cachots, patientant avec les autres élèves.  
- Encore avec ces maudits Slytherin, siffla Ron.  
- Depuis le temps, tu devrais t'y habituer, non ? dit Harry.  
- C'est toi qui dis ça ?! s'exclama le rouquin.  
Hermione secoua la tête.  
Snape ouvrit la porte de sa salle et fit entrer les élèves.  
  
Fin du chapitre  
  
Un homme sans pieds * : Au Japon, les fantômes n'ont pas de pieds. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi, mais c'est une vieille superstition… Mais alors pourquoi Sadako en a, des pieds ??? °____°   
  
Petit aperçu du 5ème chapitre : « Blessures et cris de joie »  
  
« A peine eut-il dit ces mots que le pauvre Neville lâcha toutes les herbes séchées dans le chaudron et causa un effet immédiat : Snape lança un sort pour protéger les élèves (Si, c'est quand même pas un meurtrier ! Enfin au moins là, quoi) mais Van fut tout de même exposé au liquide raté et tomba au sol.   
Snape ouvrit grand les yeux.  
- Dites à madame Pomfrey de se préparer, j'amène un élève blessé et vite ! cria-t-il à un Gryffindor.   
Severus s'approcha de Van et l'aida à se redresser.  
- Faites voir votre bras !  
Van ressentait une douleur à l'avant-bras, sa manche était entièrement carbonisée et on voyait du sang couler. Le professeur fut stupéfait de voir l'ampleur des dégâts commis par son élève.   
- Hitomi… dit le garçon à Ron qui le regardait d'un œil inquiet.  
Il s'évanouit.  
Le bras de Van commençait à s'engourdir et une odeur de chair brûlée commençait à se propager dans la salle, on ne pouvait plus apercevoir les tatouages de Van qui était pourtant si voyant.  
- J'annule le cours ! Allez dans vos dortoirs, et VOUS !, Snape pointa son doigt sur Neville, nous aurons une longue conversation après tout ça. SORTEZ !  
Severus porta le garçon dans ses bras et sortit à la hâte.  
- Malfoy, empaquetez les affaires de votre camarade, et amenez-les à l'infirmerie.  
Harry les avait fait et tenait le sac de Van sur son épaule, ainsi que son propre sac. Snape maugréa quelques sombres paroles et continuait sa marche. » 


	5. Blessures et cris de joie

Les bla-blas de l'auteur : J'ai mis du temps à l'envoyer, désolée ! J'écris pleins de fics en même temps alors je choisis, je pioche et j'envoie au fur et à mesure, désolée .  
Voilà la suite !!!  
  
Réponse à mes reviewers :   
  
Vinéa et Mimi : Voili voilou ^^  
Merci pour vos reviews !!  
  
Coda : Si t'as eu du mal au départ, la suite va te faire te tirer les cheveux et très très fort !!!! Tu me connais, je suis barge et les scénarios tordus, c'est ce que j'aime le plus ^0^  
D'abord je suis pas glouton .  
  
Olingo : Bah si mes explications t'ont aidées, tant mieux. Mais au fur et à mesure, l'histoire va changer. Demande-moi si tu ne comprends plus ^___^  
  
Angharrad : Oh je dis aps le contraire, Van est loyal, fidèle et j'en passe. Mais il est aussi assez mauvais, il aime la guerre et il tue sans émotion, ce qui fait de lui un partie Slytherin. Surtout qu'il est assez ambitieux.  
Pour Malfoy, je réfléchis mais je pense avoir trouvé la bonne personne et Folken… Il est pas à côté de ses pompes, il est juste… Euh non, t'as raison   
-_______-  
  
Allez, bonne lecture à tous  
  
Chapitre V : Blessures et cris de joie  
  
La salle était toujours aussi peu éclairée. Snape dévisagea comme à son habitude ses chers élèves.  
- Sortez vos livres, page 168 et vos ingrédients. Deux par table, comme d'habitude. Cette potion est extrêmement dangereuse, alors pas une erreur !  
Severus appuya son regard sur Neville. Soupirant, les élèves se déplacèrent.   
Le cours se déroula comme d'habitude, avec les vanneries de Malfoy avec Potter, Parkinson dévalorisant une Hermione complètement indifférente et un Neville au bord de la crise de nerfs à côté d'un Van perplexe.  
Ce dernier jeta un œil inquiet à son voisin de pupitre qui tremblait à chaque mouvement qu'il faisait.  
- Eh… souffla le Slytherin à Longbottom.  
- Qu…Quoi ?  
- Si tu trembles encore, tu risques de faire exploser ce chaudron en mille et je ne veux pas en recevoir une goutte, compris ?  
Neville secoua la tête mais rien ne semblait le calmer.  
« J'aurai mieux fait de me mettre ailleurs… » pensa Van.  
Snape avança vers leur table à pas feutrés et regarda la potion du Gryffindor apeuré. Le professeur de potions secoua la tête de façon théâtrale.  
- Longbottom…Vous voulez peut-être de l'aide ? dit-il d'un ton froid.  
- Non, professeur.  
- Alors finissez-moi ça, et en vitesse ! cria-t-il.  
A peine eut-il dit ces mots que le pauvre Neville lâcha toutes les herbes séchées dans le chaudron et causa un effet immédiat : Snape lança un sort pour protéger les élèves (Si, c'est quand même pas un meurtrier ! Enfin au moins là, quoi) mais Van fut tout de même exposé au liquide raté et tomba au sol.   
Snape ouvrit grand les yeux.  
- Dites à madame Pomfrey de se préparer, j'amène un élève blessé et vite ! cria-t-il à un Gryffindor.   
Severus s'approcha de Van et l'aida à se redresser.  
- Faites voir votre bras !  
Van ressentait une douleur à l'avant-bras, sa manche était entièrement carbonisée et on voyait du sang couler. Le professeur fut stupéfait de voir l'ampleur des dégâts commis par son élève.   
- Hitomi… dit le garçon à Ron qui le regardait d'un œil inquiet.  
Il s'évanouit.  
Le bras de Van commençait à s'engourdir et une odeur de chair brûlée commençait à se propager dans la salle, on ne pouvait plus apercevoir les tatouages de Van qui était pourtant si voyant.  
- J'annule le cours ! Allez dans vos dortoirs, et VOUS !, Snape pointa son doigt sur Neville, nous aurons une longue conversation après tout ça. SORTEZ !  
Severus porta le garçon dans ses bras et sortit à la hâte.  
- Malfoy, empaquetez les affaires de votre camarade, et amenez-les à l'infirmerie.  
Harry les avait fait et tenait le sac de Van sur son épaule, ainsi que son propre sac. Snape maugréa quelques sombres paroles et continuait sa marche.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il vous ai passé par la tête ?! s'écria la femme.  
Le maître de potions avait la tête baissée, les yeux fermés et un air extrêmement agacé.  
- Je vous répète que cette potion est destinée au 5ème année, ce n'est pas de ma faute si Longbottom n'est pas capable d'en produire une de bonne dans mon cours. J'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu.  
Pendant que Snape se disputait avec Pomfrey, Harry était assis sur un tabouret près de Van qui était maintenant alité.  
- Que se passe-t-il ici ? Pompom, je m'étonne de vous voir dans cet état, dit le directeur.  
- C'est…  
- Longbottom a encore détruit son chaudron, il l'a fait exploser et Fanel a été exposé.  
Le vieil homme se dirigea vers le jeune étudiant encore inconscient.  
- Comment est-il, Pompom ?  
- Je ne sais pas, mes traitements n'ont pas d'effets sur lui. Qu'y avait-il dans la composition ? demanda la vieille femme au professeur.  
- Ca n'a rien à voir, je vous assure…  
- Van, ne bouge pas ! dit Harry.  
Le jeune garçon était à demi-redressé, le regard flou.  
- Allonge-toi ! cria l'infirmière. Tu n'es pas en état !  
La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit et Hitomi arriva. Elle regarda Van et mit sa main sur le bras de Van.  
' Je ne ressens plus du tout mon bras ' dit Van à la jeune fille, dans une langue inconnue.  
' Que s'est-il passé ?'  
' Un gars à côté de moi a fait exploser son chaudron…' dit-il en une grimace.  
Les trois personnes présentes se regardèrent, étonnés. Harry n'avait pas changé d'expression.  
' Il est peut-être allergique à l'un des ingrédients, ça peut arriver… ' dit Harry.  
Van sursauta.  
' Tu comprends ce que l'on dit ? '  
' Bah oui, comme tout le monde, non ? '  
' Retourne-toi et regarde par toi-même '  
Harry se retourna et les professeurs étaient encore plus surpris en voyant le brun communiquer avec eux.  
- Mais que racontez-vous depuis tout à l'heure ? demanda Dumbledore.  
- On parlait de ce qui s'est produit dans la salle, répondit Van.  
' Donne-moi le pendentif, Van ' demanda Hitomi.  
Il se pencha et la jeune fille retira la chaîne de son cou et la tint entre ses doigts, la main de Van dans les siennes. Le bijou se mit à briller doucement dans ses mains et posa la pierre sur le bras de Van, la lueur se répandit rapidement et les saignements s'arrêtèrent. Les blessures cicatrisèrent en un clin d'œil, Van sourit.  
- Merci Hitomi, Van lui prit la main.  
- Ce n'est rien…  
- Fabuleux… dit Harry.   
- Bien, vous avez besoin de repos. Retournez à vos cours, tout le monde. Merci beaucoup, Pompom.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Hitomi et Harry se séparèrent dans le hall, le Gryffindor partit pour sa salle commune.  
- Bizarre… se dit-il.  
- Tu parles tout seul ? dit une voix.  
Harry se retourna et ne vit personne. Il se gratta la base du crâne et continua sa route, lorsqu'il voulut tourner à l'angle du couloir, un visage soudain apparu, le faisant sursauter et hurler à la mort.  
La main sur le cœur, Harry se calma et respira un bon coup.  
- Folken… Vous m'avez fait peur…  
- Ce n'était pas mon but, mais tu ne m'avais pas vu.  
- Bah, c'est pas trop étonnant, les fantômes sont quand même transparents à la base.  
Le spectre le regarda d'un air lointain, perturbé.  
- Pardon, je voulais pas vexer.  
- Ne devrais-tu pas être en cours en ce moment ?  
- Non, le prof est à l'infirmerie. Je vais rejoindre mes camarades dans la salle commune.  
- Je vois.  
- Vous avez vu ce que vous vouliez dans le château, alors ?  
- Oui, plus ou moins. La forêt qui se trouve à l'extérieur me semble familière…  
- Pourtant il n'y a pas plus effrayant, je vous le garantie.  
Folken sourit.  
- Tutoie-moi, cela me gêne. Je n'ai plus l'habitude de tant d'égard envers moi.  
- Est-ce mal ? Enfin si tu préfères, bon je retourne à ma salle commune. Au revoir Folken.  
- Au revoir, Harry.  
Le fantôme s'en alla en traversant l'un des murs. Harry arriva dans la salle commune et rejoignit ses amis qui étaient inquiets.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Severus et Hitomi étaient ensemble, marchant en direction des cachots. La jeune fille traînait des pieds, près de l'homme qui lui jetait des regards en biais.  
- Comment as-tu fait ? finit-il par dire.  
- Quoi donc ?  
Severus s'arrêta face à Hitomi qui leva ses yeux vers lui.  
- Cette magie, avec le pendentif.  
- Oh ça ! dit-elle en souriant. Ce n'est rien, c'est euh… Je ne pourrais même pas l'expliquer. C'est dans le sang, sourit Hitomi en haussant les épaules.  
- Le sang ? Tu as le même que celui de Fanel ? Vous avez un lien de parenté ?  
Hitomi regarda ailleurs, le doigt sous le menton et l'air pensive.  
- Non… Mais disons que… Enfin c'est compliqué.  
- Nous pourrions en discuter plus tard si tu le veux bien. J'ai un cours dans pas longtemps…  
- Ok...  
- …  
- Severus ?  
- Oui ?, dit Severus en continuant leur route.  
- Si j'avais été votre élève, m'auriez-vous traité de la même manière que les autres ou bien…  
L'homme soupira.  
- Mieux vaut ne pas savoir ce qui ne sera pas.  
- C'est juste différent parce que je suis votre collègue ? Hitomi s'arrêta.  
- N'est-ce pas mieux ainsi, Hitomi ?  
- Eh bien, si mais…  
- Qu'est-ce qui te gêne ?  
- J'aurais été un peu triste de ne pas vous avoir connu tel que vous êtes réellement.  
Severus fronça les sourcils.  
- Pardon ?  
- Oui, vous êtes un homme bienveillant malgré vos airs « repousse-personnes », dit Hitomi en faisant bouger ses doigts en signe de guillemets.  
- J'aime cette image que je donne aux autres, que ça te plaise ou non.  
- Mais je préfère celui qui grimace pour un rien et avec un regard plein de…   
- Si tu continues, je ne réponds plus de moi-même…  
- Un regard plein de gentillesse, de sollicitude et d'éclats de génie, dit Hitomi en marchant à reculons.  
Snape lui donna une petite claque sur la tête, sous les protestations de la jeune fille qui riait.   
- Arrêtez, vous me décoiffez !  
- Ca ne leur fera pas de mal un peu de volume, dit-il en la décoiffant de ses doigts.  
- Ca suffit !! dit Hitomi, les joues roses d'avoir trop ri.  
- Que je ne te reprenne plus à dire de telles bêtises… il s'éloigna en lui faisant un petit clin d'œil discret.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Dans un lieu différent, loin du monde et refermé sur lui-même, il n'y avait pas un bruit. Des débris datant des guerres divines et des cadavres recouverts de terre, vieux comme le monde.   
BOM BOM  
Des scintillements de pierres roses et éboulements de terrain. Un battement de cœur qui se répète en écho dans tout le cimetière. Il y eut d'abord un cri d'agonie puis une renaissance, et une autre, et une autre.  
Sans que l'on sache pourquoi, les cadavres se levèrent de leurs tombeaux et quittèrent leurs nids éternels pour les cieux ; leurs grandes ailes déployées et décharnées et battant l'air en direction de cet appel qui les éveilla de ce sommeil qui dura que trop longtemps.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Harry s'ennuyait ferme dans la salle commune, Ron et Hermione n'étaient pas là et il ne voulait pas partir à leur recherche. Il décida de faire un tour au terrain de Quidditch.  
Arrivé là-bas, il se dirigea vers les vestiaires et récupéra un balai de fortune et l'enfourcha. Harry fit quelques tours dans les airs, le vent le décoiffant encore plus qu'à l'accoutumée, il continua ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes jusqu'à ce qu'il s'aperçoive que le ciel s'assombrissait. Harry leva les yeux au ciel.  
- Pas de chance, le ciel se couvre…   
Il descendit en piquée et vira de justesse, évitant les gradins. Harry sauta du balai et récupéra son sac de cours lorsqu'une sorte d'explosion retentit non loin de lui.   
- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?! s'écria-t-il.  
De la lumière perçait les épaisses couches de nuages sombres, laissant tomber également d'énormes masses dans le vide. Harry cligna des yeux, ces formes qui tombaient du ciel, droit sur le château, semblaient vivantes, comme…  
- Non, je rêve … dit-il.  
Un à un, ils déployèrent leurs immenses ailes et crachèrent des flammes vers lui.  
- Oh là, c'est pas bon du tout ça !!!!  
Harry se jeta de justesse sur le côté, évitant d'être brûlé vif. Lorsqu'il releva la tête pour voir ce qui se passait, il s'aperçut que le terrain était envahi par de nombreux dragons.   
Harry grimaça d'horreur : les dragons étaient en décomposition, de la chair tombaient sur le sol, le sang coagulait sur l'herbe humide et ils empestaient la mort à des kilomètres.  
- Pourquoi ça n'arrive qu'à moi ces choses-là ? chuchota-t-il.  
Le Gryffindor ressentit alors une douleur aiguë au niveau de la main gauche, elle tremblait et ne semblait pas pouvoir la contrôler.   
- Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?  
Sa main dégageait une sorte de fumée venant de sa paume, pourtant Harry ne ressentait aucune brûlure à ce niveau-là. Petit à petit, il vit qu'un tatouage s'était dessiné sur la paume de sa main.  
Les dragons se mirent à pousser des grognements plaintifs, ce son résonna en écho dans tout le terrain. Les pierres des dragons brillaient intensément, comme s'ils reprenaient vie.   
Il y eut une lumière rose éblouissante et les créatures se reconstituaient petit à petit.  
- C'est pas bon du tout…  
Fin du chapitre  
  
Ouh là, ça se corse pour le pauvre petit Potter ! Que va-t-il lui arriver ?   
J'ai envie de faire venir un autre personnage, mais après ça va faire trop. Que fais-je ?  
Oh, après tout, on verra bien ^^  
  
Le prochain chapitre sera : Histoire d'un peuple  
  
Un petit aperçu :  
  
Bah, cette fois il n'y en a pas vu que je suis dessus depuis un bout de temps mais je n'arive pas à l'écrire, alors patientez, il viendra bientôt ^^ 


End file.
